This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In a collection of network servers in symmetric mode, each of the network servers may provide services for external entities alone without assistance from other network servers. Network server load balancing refers to distributing requests sent to the collection of network servers evenly to the network servers in the collection to make workload of the network servers equalized with each other.
At present, a Domain Name System (DNS) server is a kind of load balancer frequently used. As well known, the DNS server has a record A. In the record A, each domain name corresponds to an IP list. The IP list includes IP addresses of all network servers corresponding to the domain name.
The DNS server may implement network server load balancing by: distributing requests received from network users to network servers whose IP addresses are listed in an IP list corresponding to a domain name carried in the requests, one by one according to the sequence of IP addresses arranged in the IP list. Specifically, the DNS server selects an IP address from the IP list corresponding to the domain name, and returns the IP address to a network user. Then the network user may log on the network server having the IP address to get network services.
Thus, according to the prior art, the DNS server may allocate a network user to a network server corresponding to any IP address in the IP list of the record A. When the network server allocated is down, the network user can not access the network server for network service, which impairs user experience.